Yesterday a enemy, today a friend
by marcirio
Summary: When a conversation change Garp view on Luffy training, how the marines will prepare themselves when luffy begin to recruit his enemies to be his crew? feature a smarter and slightly more serious luffy. rated T for now can change later. First story


It's my first attempt to make a fanfiction so any sugestion or criticism is acceptable. Also english is not my first language so i probably did some mistakes.

In a world were luffy begin to recruit not his traditional nakama, but the enemies he fight were the world would end with luffy as the captain of some of the most bloodthrist and cruel pirates as his crew mates?

This thought was bouncing on my head for days when i finally decided to make in a fiaficiton well here is the result.

Disclaimer: i don't own one piece (for now)

Now with the story:

- SCENE BREAK-

In a small bar in Foosha Village two people talk silently while drinking.

"I don't know what do to anymore Makino. No matter what I do Luffy continue with that idea of becoming a pirate!"

"But why you want to force him like that?"

"Why? WHY? The last thing I want for my grandson if for him to end like my blasted son! Being wanted by the government is the worst thing that can happen to him."

With a tired sigh Garp drink a swig of his drink and continue.

"I just want him to be safe"

At this Makino makes a face. "Even if he is unhappy?"

With another swig Garp respond:

"Sigh. Yes. Sadly yes. I can't bear the fact that every time I come here he is even more decided on becoming a pirate. Tell me Makino what I did wrong? Is to much to ask to Luffy to follow my footsteps?"

"When you want to force him to follow these steps them yes. Is much to ask him."

"Them what should I do? I don't want for luffy to become one of these bloodthirsty pirates that people fear so much. I had my fair share of them and they end is never a good one."

Makino was about to reply when a sudden idea hit her.

"Why you don't train Luffy to be a pirate if he doesn't want to be a marine?"

She was not surprised when Garp got up on his full height and glared at her while almost screaming. "And for what the heck I would do that? To make sure he became what I trying to stop him to become? Are you insane?!"

While she knew that Garp would never hurt her she would be lying if she told anyone that she wasn't scared of his glare and aggressive posture. Either way she braced herself and continued.

"I meant to say why you don't train him to be a DECENT pirate? While Luffy wish to become a pirate he does for the freedom that come with. I hardly think he of all people would become one of these dangerous pirates you normally arrest."

With a heavy sigh he finished his drink and said:

"I hate to admit but you have a point, luffy would never become one of these idiots I normally send to jail. But I don't like this idea. How I should make him become what you call a "decent pirate"?"

"Why you don't teach him about that "justice" you marines talk so much?"

Before he could reply she continued:

"Teach him the right from wrong, teach him to dislike the traditional idea that pirates have to be a violent and cruel persons. Show him the good and the bad side. Who knows? Maybe them he will wish to become a marine but don't keep you hopes high."

Garp seemed to think for a minute or two while processing Makino idea. The idea had some merit he had to give her that, nothing of what he tried have given him any results of transform Luffy in a marine. Them maybe, just maybe which the right guidance Luffy may become a decent person even if a pirate.

"I can't teach him the code of justice as for that is restrict for the marines." At this Makino began to deflate. "BUT!" He exclaimed suddenly surprising her.

"I can teach him more about other things that will make him in a fine person. Even if I wanted him to become a marine to keep him safe, sometimes being safe is not more important that live your dreams"

"_After all Roger was not that bad, maybe there is hope for this generation"_

At this Makino could not contain her happiness. Suddenly Garp was tackled by a tearful Luffy who in a happy filled voice asked. "Re-realy gramps? You goanna let me become a pirate? For real?"

A single thought passed by both adult heads at the same time.

"_For how long he was hearing?"_

"Sigh. Yes Luffy but on three conditions break any of them and I will drag your ass till the closest marine base to become one understand?"

"Yes! But what they are?"

"First for now on you will listen to all I say and do as I say without complaint is that understood?"

"Yes, but how do I know that you not tricking me to become a marine?"

For that luffy got a taste of Garp famous (at least here in Foosha) "Fist of Love". While Luffy nursed his now aching head he heard his grandfather say:

"WHAT YOU TAKE ME FOR? IF I SAID I WOULD TRAIN YOU TO BECOME A STRONG PIRATE I WILL! NEVER DOUBT OF MY WORLD YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT!"

Even makino was surprised by Garp outburst. But mostly because he admitted in high voice (more like a screaming one) that he would make a pirate out of Luffy.

"And the other two?" Asked a now enthusiastic Luffy. If his grandpa said he would train him to become a pirate them he would, he have never lied before.

"Second I will teach you others things aside fight and endurance, like navigation and other things, I will leave different books every time I come and go and I expect you to study them."

At this Luffy deflated. "ahh grandpa books? They so boring…"

At this he shoot Luffy a look.

"You want to be trained or not?" "Yes sir" Was the immediate response..

"Then you goanna read them and be ready for a quiz when I'm back we are understood?" "Yes gramps"

"Good and the third condition is that when I leave the island I will leave you a den den mushi that you will use to call me at least once a week even after you begin your journey. Makino will teach you how to use it right Makino?"

"Y-yes" responded a surprised Makino thinking they have forget about her in the background.

"But why I should call you after I'm a pirate? We not supposed to be enemies after I begin to travel?" Because of his confusion Luffy was not prepared for another "Fist of Love" courtesy of his now furious grandfather.

"AND SINCE WHEN BECOMING A PIRATE WILL MAKE OF YOU ANYTHING BUT MY GRANDSON!?" Screamed Garp while embracing Luffy. That both Luffy and Makino were surprised by the outburst was the year statement.

After a few seconds Luffy felt something wet dripping on his head. When he looked up he was completely astonished seeing his Grandfather crying. A few more seconds transpired until Garp begin to speak again in a calmer and slight trembling voice:

"I already lost any possible contact with my son when he became a revolutionary, my old heart will not be able to hold only knowing about you wellbeing through the marines reports."

Yet another surprise to little Luffy as his grandfather never admitted being either old or weak. By now Luffy was crying together with his grandfather.

"Promise me Luffy. That even after you become a strong and famous pirate, you not forget you grandpa." The weakness and grief on his voice was the break point as luffy begin to embrace his crying grandfather with all of his might while.

"I promise!" screamed luffy as he doubled his efforts to embrace his grandfather large frame. "I promise I will never forget you! Even after I become king of pirates! I will never forget you gramps!"

Tanking her cue, Makino left both Monkeys on they embrace, certain that the future will be much better for this once almost broken family.

- BREAK SCENE-

Almost a week after his tearful promise luffy was seeing his grandfather prepare his ship to sail. In the last week they did not train, instead they catch up the lost time as grandfather and grandson.

"Alright luffy I have to go now, I will leave this books for you to study for when I back."

Said Garp suddenly appearing with a huge pile of books of every possible subject.

"And don't forget to train your body too, all brains and no muscle is useless on the sea Bwahahahaha" laughed the vice-admiral as he boarded his warship and set off for Marineford.

Despite not liking books luffy took to the heart they secret (for obvious reasons) compromise and begun to take the books for Makino's bar to stash them so he could began training. His grandfather would be back in two and half months and Luffy wanted to make progress when he came back...


End file.
